


Wrath: Next Contestant

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blood, Drinking, F/M, Mild Threat, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: When you get yourself in trouble at a bar, Orson Krennic steps in to show some people some manners...
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Wrath: Next Contestant

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues request challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Lyrics: Next Contestant by Nickelback

_I judge by what she’s wearing  
Just how many heads I’m tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it’s getting worse  
And I wish she’d take the night off  
So I don’t have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
  
I’m hating what she’s wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can’t wait ‘till they get what they deserve  
This time somebody’s getting hurt  
  
Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you’d do it again  
I’ll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you’d do it again  
I’ll watch you leave here limping  
And I wish you’d do it again  
Each night seems like it’s getting worse  
And I wish you’d do it again  
This time somebody’s getting hurt  
  
There goes the next contestant_

_\---_

_noun_

  1. extreme anger.



Krennic hated this. Well, _no_ … correction he didn’t hate **_THIS_**. But he hated leaving you alone. That’s why whenever the ship was in for repairs, or the crew got a few days respite and you went to hang with your friends, he always needed to know every detail of what you were doing, with whom and when. On the hour by the hour. You better believe he wanted an update. Especially if that schedule happened to change.  
Most of the time he was busy anyway, but every so often he’d clear a space in his schedule and meet you for lunch, or take you to some kind of magnificent architectural structure… But when you told him you were going out on the town for a girls night out, that meant you didn’t want him to go.

He ignored you. Because Orson knew somewhere some smart-mouthed loser - who, _by the way_ , wasn’t good enough for you - would appear and think maybe he had some kind of chance with you. And Krennic couldn’t stand the thought of that. So here he was, sitting at the bar - working - but paying close attention to you and your group of friends. He wanted more than anything to be right out there with you… Maybe your friends would call it a night? Maybe he’d get you all to himself. He fired off another email - _or_ _maybe not_ … Maybe he would just have to be content to watch you all night.

You knew he was here. You knew he would be, at the way he’d watched you getting ready. The way he huffed any time you lingered on an outfit he thought was too revealing (hypocritical as ever. If he was taking you out he’d have no qualms.), making you roll your eyes. He wouldn’t say it but Krennic was begging you to turn to him with a smile and ask him to come. For even one dance, one drink… It wouldn’t matter as long as he got to be close to you.

It was strange, because you felt like the last thing you wanted was him acting like you needed protecting, or watching. **But** with him here you felt safer. If anyone tried anything, it would probably be the last thing they ever did. He was in rank uniform. You didn’t mess with the Empire anyway, much less with a Director. Of the Advanced Weapons Research Division, no less.

Plenty of men had already come up to you tonight, asking for a dance… your name… your number… could they buy you a drink? You politely turned down every single one of them. You were taken (truthfully!), you were on a girl’s night, but, that was _sweet of them to offer._ They took the hint, usually with a joke of how much that was a shame, and how _lucky_ he was. You were sure he’d be agreeing if he could hear it. If Orson would have been close enough to hear it though, they wouldn’t have got within 50 yards of you.

Krennic was getting increasingly more agitated, though. Sometimes he hoped that one would overstep the mark because he was itching to spring into action. You could tell them you were seeing someone, but he wanted to show them **_who_** that was. His jaw tightened as the next man made his way through the crowd.  
It irked him more if they were cadets - certainly not worthy of the time of a ranked officer such as yourself - or if they were Empire at all. Sometimes that meant they found themselves on assignments that were less than ideal. He didn’t care, he thought they were crossing boundaries. If they were local at least he knew they’d never see you again. Orson turned back to his work; his typing became increasingly erratic as he fired off another angry email. He knew it got to him, and it _shouldn’t_ , because he knew you were faithful. But that didn’t stop him thinking they could keep their hands off you. You were his.

You headed to the bar, needing a drink. You were aiming to head away from him, let him do his thing - he was clearly working too. But, for Krennic even though nothing was more important than his work, **_nothing_** was more important than you. (Un)fortunately your friends spotted him and dragged you to his side of the bar. You weren’t sure why, maybe they thought he’d offer up his own credits for their drinks too?  
You noticed the little smirk on his face, even though he wasn’t looking at you as he scanned his notes. That was _better_ , you were in proximity, and he could hear every word you said and was spoken to you. Your friends nudged you to go talk to him but you shook your head, ordering your drink. “Girls night, remember?”  
“Oh. Girl. _C'mon_ , he’s your man.”  
“I knooow he’s my man. Which is why when you call it a night he’s gonna drag me to another bar.” Where he would hold you close and dance with you the way he wanted.

Unfortunately, his closeness was not enough.  
“Hey, beautiful.” _Here we go again…_  
You turned to the next guy; “Please don’t call me that.”  
“Then what would you like to be called?”  
You huffed; he was clearly more than just a few drinks in. Over his shoulder you could tell Krennic was listening intently, he’d stopped writing and was clearly only pretending to look at his screen.  
“By my name.”  
“Which is?”  
You weren’t going to answer that “…Listen, I’m sorry, but I’m seeing someone. I’m sure there’s plenty of other gorgeous single women in this bar, though…”  
He laughed; “Yeah. Babe, that’s what they all say.”  
Babe? _Babe!?_ You told yourself to keep playing it cool, and not just for your own sake “I’m sure - only this time it’s really true.”  
“Doll, I don’t see a ring so,” _Oh yeah_ \- because that was the only possible way you could be taken. Couldn’t be true if he hadn’t put a ring on it. Your eyes flicked back to Krennic and the way his jaw tightened. The tension across his shoulders. If you didn’t stop this right now, this guy was going to get in all kinds of the wrong trouble.  
“Yeah, But, I’m _not single,_ so…”  
“C'mon, let me buy you a drink.”  
“I have one…”  
You hadn’t paid your credits yet but- “Then let me buy you that one. Get to know you.”  
  


Krennic took a deep breath - bless him for trying to control himself - but you knew every man that had come up to you tonight was one man closer to getting punched in the face. And Krennic had a mean backhand.  
“…You don’t need to get to know me though, do you? I’m taken. Please leave me alone, I can pay for my own drink.” You turned away from him, but he roughly turned you back. Well, now he’d put his hands on you so, he was screwed. Krennic’s attention was no longer on his notes, and those blue eyes of his were cold.  
_Shit._ The last thing you wanted was to cause any trouble. “Baby doll, listen. You’re not gonna get a better offer than me all night.” He pressed himself up against you and you watched Krennic turn in his seat. So much for the number of times you told him you _didn’t_ need saving. “So. I’m going to buy you a drink, and we’re going to get to know one another Ok.”  
“No…” You didn’t like that he was _telling_ you this information either.  
“Are you listening!?”

“I think the lady said she wanted to be left alone.” That made him turn. Krennic was looking back to his screen, acting like he’d overhead the conversation by accident, even though his body was turned into it. You swallowed, his voice was exceedingly calm and you knew what that meant. Krennic that calm meant he was at tipping point and he would snap any second.  
The man scoffed, still pressed up uncomfortably close to your body; “Yeah, well no-one asked you.” He turned back to you, and opened his mouth again.  
Krennic just turned, eyebrow raised, wondering if this guy was Empire. Probably not, but that also meant he hadn’t noticed Krennic’s uniform. **_Rude._** "Maybe not. But I think you should respect her wishes.” His voice was much more insistant this time around.  
“Man, the only thing she wishes is she was with me.” Well, this was already exasperating…  
Krennic still wasn’t out of his seat, but he ran his tongue over the inside of his bottom lip. He was trying not to make a scene, but _if this guy insisted_. “I really would just leave her alone. She asked nicely. I wouldn’t try it.”  
“OR what, old man?! Why don’t you go back to your drawings.” Old man-!? Krennic’s eyebrows furrowed. Geez. **_That_** was original. It didn’t necessarily bother him – he knew the gap between the two of you was considerable. But between him and this guy; who was actually _getting some_ from you? Also, drawings!?! **_DRAWINGS!_** ** _?!_** Architectural schematics. _Please!_ A few for some of the most important things the Empire was currently working on. What was the name of this planet..? It was increasingly becoming a strong contender to test the laser out on.

You were amazed that somehow Krennic was still seated. But that wouldn’t last. The guy had been impolite to you, uncivil with your lover, and had topped it off with screwing with Krennic’s work. _Awesome!_ This time when he turned back to you he was a little more forceful; his hands were on your shirt, trying to get up your shirt. And he was rough; you couldn’t help your yelp.

All of a sudden, the man was dragged backwards, and then **_slam_** -! his face hit the bar. It made you jump. And everyone present turned. Krennic’s eyes were now burning; it was one thing to talk to you like that, but it was quite another to put his hands on you. And so disrespectfully? It didn’t surprise you that Krennic was pissed. He was strong too; this guy was clearly struggling to get off the bar as Krennic held him there.  
“You’re going to want to apologise to her. Right now.” He’d significantly turned the volume up. Authoritative. Commanding. Like he was giving orders to his troopers, but a lot less courteous.  
“ _Screw you man_.” Krennic sighed, he wasn’t in the mood to ask nicely twice. He lifted the guy’s head again and this time when he slammed him into the bar there was blood. Krennic unholstered his blaster.  
“ **Apologise**.” The guy wasn’t getting back-up from anywhere - you didn’t argue with a pissed off Imperial Director.  
The man was still defiant - this time Orson didn’t sigh, but growled angrily as he took the safety off his weapon. He’d damn well use it if he had to.  
“S-Sorry! I’m sorry–!” It sounded pathetic, and the look you and Krennic both shared meant you knew it.

Orson lifted him off the bar again, this time slamming his back into it and grabbed his shirt - blaster still very much in play.  
“If I catch you **_ANYWHERE_** near her, or another woman, doing the same thing again I won’t give you any warnings.” His voice was as scary as it was sexy, and a shiver rolled up your spine. It was times like this that you realised just who Krennic was.  
Blood was almost pouring from this guy’s nose and mouth and a cut across his eye; _Good._ Something should be broken and he should learn his lesson then.  
The guy swallowed “Y-Yes sir.” Noticed the uniform now, had he? Better – but Orson wasn’t impressed.  
Krennic let him go, spitting his words “Get out.”

He couldn’t scramble from Krennic’s grip quick enough. There was a good period of silence, whilst Krennic holstered his blaster and sat back down. Slowly the bar slipped into conversation but… you were still staring at him. He still looked angry. The way he was biting his lip and staring hard at absolutely nothing. In one quick decisive movement he shut his tablet down and gathered the notes he was making. Chucking what was left of the dark glass of whisky back, he stood. His mood was ruined, and his evening was _ruined_. And maybe yours too, so there was no point in staying. He handed his Empire Black Card over; to settle any damages.

Orson gave one last look back to you; probably looking a little sterner than he had meant. You didn’t need to say _thank you_ , he knew that much, of course he would do that for you. He loved you. He gave a nod, and then stalked out of the bar.

You weren’t sure what to do, as you watched him leave. Did he want you to follow him? Did he want you to stay here and enjoy the rest of your night? Well- what were you going to do if someone else tried the same thing? You took a decisive breath and turned to your friends;  
“I’m sorry I gotta go…” They completely understood, and ushered you out of the bar.  
You had to run to keep up.

“Krennic…!!!" He was way on down the street. His aura, or his look, you couldn’t tell with his back to you, made everyone swiftly dodge out of his way. You weren’t surprised; even how he was walking and the way his shoulders set looked pretty imposing. "Orson! _Wait!!_ ” He slowed to a stop at your call. “ _Thank you_ …” Just because you didn’t need to vocalise it didn’t mean he didn’t deserve you to.  
“Don’t thank me. It wasn’t your fault…” There was a few second pause “Why did you leave?!” It was sharper in tone than he had wanted. Krennic knew by the look on your face as he turned.  
“I know… But I just… Are you okay..?” Your eyes flicked to his uniform. Spatters of red stood out against the white. No wonder people were getting out of his way…  
“I’m fine.” Again he snapped at you. But he looked more angry with himself for doing so.  
But it made you smile, and then laugh. And red shaded his cheeks because he knew you were laughing **_at_** him.  
“What!?!” He shouted it, but his tone and line was softer.  
You couldn’t help it. “You’re jealous! That’s what it is! You always get so _jealous_! You’re not fine at all!” You found it slightly endearing.  
He frowned in an attempt to fervently deny it “ _I AM NOT!_ He shouldn’t be putting his hands on anyone like that!”  
“But it wasn’t anyone…” You walked towards him, your look nothing short of teasing, “It was me.”

He puffed his cheeks and let a breath out, looking anywhere but your face for a moment. “I can’t help it… Look at you.” He brushed your hair from your face; “And it’s different. You making me jealous on purpose and what they’re doing.”  
“Oh. So you’re saying I should have flirted back?” Your look was still teasing. He was right, _sometimes_ you liked to make him jealous, because you knew what that would lead to. Usually him dragging you to his office shoving you against a wall, getting angry and kissing you like tomorrow was never going to come. Krennic got too emotional sometimes, and Tarkin wasn’t the only one who noticed and pointed it out. Only, you used it for your own means. Sometimes riling him up was fun. But he knew your games. Orson was right, this was a different thing.  
“That is NOT what I said!”  
You laughed again, then looked to the floor as you bit your lip; “Okay, okay I’m sorry…”  
He tipped your chin so you met his eyes again; “I worry about you.”  
Now it was your turn to blush, “I know you do.”  
“Well. Then…”  
“But now I'll worry about you - like how are you going to spend the rest of your evening?!”  
He gave a shrug, “Calming down?”  
You tipped your head, “Anything I can do to help.”  
“No. This is a _‘yelling at people constructing everything **wrong’**_ kind of calm do-” You silenced him with a kiss, and he didn’t let you pull back from it. “ _Oh._ Ok.”  
“Are you _sure_ I can’t help?”  
He took a step back, and checked his watch “Well, they’ll be just about packing away for the evening. They _think_. Trust me there’ll be about 10 errors, why Tarkin can’t send me engineers that actually damn well know how to do the job I don’t know! I’ll set them all straight. Don’t you worry…” He smiled back at you “Meet me in my quarters… say around 23:30?”  
23:30 - you almost rolled your eyes, back on military time. Still - **_his_** quarters?  
“I’ll be there.”  
“Damn right you will.” He said it with a smirk “Enjoy the rest of your night, Darling. I will see you shortly. Be prompt. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”  
Would that make him more angry? You smirked as you watched him walk briskly away. Why was it right now you enjoyed that prospect…?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
